


souji's on the naughty list

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, bad christmas themed puns, dont ask why this exist please, where did i go wrong in my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: "so does this mean I get a special gift from santa~?""shut up"merry (late) christmas





	souji's on the naughty list

when souji held out the costume to him. He was prepared to throw back at him in the face,

But then an idea popped into his head, he can do what souji would suspect less.

And wear it.

Yosuke took the outfit from his partners hand's, and enjoyed leaving the normally calm and collective souji stunned, the costume was surprisingly easy to put on. The skirt part of the dress was to short for his liking, the bow tickled his chest through the opening of the dress as well, and the belt felt unnecessary heavy on his waist

when he walked back into their room souji’s gaze was on him in a heartbeat, standing up he walked over to the brunette with a pleased smirk on his face,

"so does this mean I get a special gift from santa~?"

"Shut up"

yosuke crossed his arms over his chest. And took a moment to remind himself why he put this on in the first, 

he cleared his throat and stepped closer to the sliver haired man “I’ve heard someone’s been naughty this year” yosuke whispered, pleased when souji shuddered “m-maybe I have” he replied,

Yosuke hummed putting his hands flat on his partner’s chest “you know naughty boys don’t get any gifts from santa” he cooed,

”now your just being unfair yosuke” he breathed when yosuke’s hands ran down his chest,

the brunette smirked getting close to souji’s ear “your better behave naughty boy~. This is the only time you’ll get something like this”,

hands were on his hips pulling him flush against the others hips. Souji chuckled pressing his lips on yosuke’s, melting in the kiss yosuke threw his arms over his partners shoulders. Souji’s tongue find it’s way in yosuke’s mouth deepening the kiss, making him lightheaded,

souji feeling up and down the brunette’s sides “It’s fits your body real well. I like it” he said pulling back from the kiss,

”it even fits here~” souji purred spreading his hands wide across yosuke’s chest,

”give me a break partner. you can’t just kiss me hard and then feel me up” he huffed resting his head on souji’s shoulder, the other hummed kissing yosuke’s head.

one of his hands running down lower on the brunettes body grabbing one of his thighs,

That son of a bitch!,

yosuke let out a gasp sending the other man a glare, “you really have been a naughty boy” he grumbled,

souji sent him a smirk giving his thigh a soft squeeze. “does that mean I don’t get a ride on santa’s sleigh?” he laughed, yosuke rolled his eye’s at him cupping his face into a hard kiss. 

Pulling back with a proud smirk yosuke spoke “santa wants to ride someone else a sleigh tonight”

souji’s face got redder smashing their mouths together with passion, yosuke’s legs wrapped around the other hips as cliché as it might be. Souji pulled back out of breath “you…best deliver that gift partner” crashing his mouth back on to yosuke’s before a reply could leave his mouth,

yosuke smiled in the kiss,

 

Merry Christmas partner~<3

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what possessed me to do this


End file.
